


When the cactus is in full bloom

by Noonaneomuyeppeo



Category: ATEEZ (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Cowboy Hats, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noonaneomuyeppeo/pseuds/Noonaneomuyeppeo
Summary: A stranger walks into town, and barsinger Jin suddenly feel very warm. Strange things start to happen and when a rivalry gang rides into town chaos erupts!Welcome to the last frontier - the small town of Lachimolala.
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Kudos: 2





	1. Trouble arrives

It was one of those days when the heat was sizzling. The dirt mainroad lay abandoned, people huddling up inside in a vain attempt to escape the unforgiving heat. The only place bustling was the town saloon where people were hanging over the bar counter begging to be served first, asking for anything liquid they could afford while the bartender, Yoongi, groaned into his hands and cursed everyone between fits of begging them to just please leave so he could take a nap. The fans hanging rickety-rackety from the ceiling struggled against the stale heat. In the corner Jin was standing on that small podium they called a stage singing his heart out, stomping his boots, reaching his arm out to the audience, pouting his lips, sending everyone kisses. The same show as everyday, so everyone just let him do his thing, not bothering too much. 

It could have been just any other day, but suddenly the sound of clicking spurs cut through the usual racket, and the clinking from the piano abruptly stopped. This town never had any visitors. Heavy steps trotted down the walkway, slowly making their way closer, causing the boards to shake. When they seemed to stop just outside the saloon everyone held their breath. You could hear a needle drop, and that had never ever happened in this town before, known for its...well...let's call it loud population. 

The doors swung open and there he stood.

Worn out pants under tight brown leather chaps, high boots with star shaped spurs glistening in the all too sharp sunlight, a leather west barely covering his bare chest, pecks almost offensively perky. He slowly pushed his cowboy hat up, revealing a serious, handsome face, strong brow bone, intelligent eyes with a brooding look to them that had Jin toppling over, falling from the stage like a sack of potatoes.

"Oh my" Jin said, fanning himself, "is it just me or did it suddenly get warm in here?"

Trouble had just walked into town, and it was looking mighty fine.


	2. Hold your horses

He looked around, slowly letting his eyes travel through the crowded room. There was a stern look on his face as he suddenly spoke.

"Will no one recognise that there is a beautiful creature among you in need of assistance?" he asked. They all looked at each other, at loss. Jimin,the renowned beauty of the town, did a drunken pirouette which ended in him landing heavily on Taehyung, both toppling over, into a pile of limbs and laughter on the floor. The stranger didn't even seem to notice them and quickly strode across the room, kneeling beside Jin. 

"Are you alright? Please let me help you on your feet again!" he said, offering his hand to Jin who more than gladly took it, letting himself be swooped up in one swift motion which caused him to end up standing face to face with the stranger, noses almost touching. 

"Ahem, well thank you sir. Thank you kindly!" he forced out, his flustered face going redder by the second, trying hard not to lower his eyes to the bare chest just inches away.

"Oh don't mention it, but please let me buy you a drink. It's easy to faint on such a warm day, and we wouldn't want you falling again now, would we?" 

He took Jin by the elbow and gently led him to the bar counter. Everyone, well except Jimin and Taehyung, was still frozen, watching them with their mouths agape. The stranger had to snap his fingers repeatedly to get Yoongi to stop staring blankly at him. Muttering under his breath he finally turned around to fix the drinks and that seemed to break the spell, everyone suddenly returning to what they had been doing.

"My name is Namjoon. May I be so bold to ask you for your name?"

Jin felt sweat run down his spine, his face feeling impossibly hot. Fanning himself rigorously with his hand he cleared his throat while Yoongi slammed their drinks down on the counter, causing most of them to spill.

"My name is Seokjin, Kim Seokjin, but everyone just calls me Jin. Or handsome."

"No one calls you that" Yoongi pitched in from under the counter where he was hiding.

"Well Jin, we share a name then! For I too am a Kim!" Namjoon declared. 

"Well isn't that handy?" Jin said, winking his eye, but Namjoon didn't seem to understand. 

"So...Namjoon, why are you here?" he asked, leaning in closer, sipping his almost totally undrinkable drink. Yoongi was good at many things, like cursing, complaining and whining, but making drinks was definitely not one of them. Namjoon looked away, something distant in his eyes. 

"I...am here on business. I have things to take care of." he simply stated, taking a big gulp of his drink to signal that ut was time to change the subject. 

"Uhu, and the reason you don't have a shirt on is…?"

"Oh, that" Namjoon said, as if he'd forgotten his state, "I ran into an injured buffalo on my travels. Used it as a bandage." he added with a shrug. 

"You...used your shirt as a bandage for...an injured buffalo?" Jin repeated slowly. A low, impressed whistle came from under the counter. 

"Yes, I just did what anyone else would have done in the same situation." Namjoon said, looking almost ashamed. 

"Yeah...right...totally" Jin coughed.

That's when someone suddenly ran inside the saloon, holding a newspaper in front of their face, screaming "Someone let all the horses out!"

Namjoon gave Jin a questioning look. "Oh, that's just Jungkook. He is shy." Jin said.

At that Namjoon put his glas down, jumped up on the bar counter and looked out over all the sweaty, red faces looking up at him. 

"So...I hear it's time to take action! Seems like we have some horses to catch. Who's with me!?" The whole saloon roardas roaring as on cue, running out towards the stables, except Jimin and Tae who missed the door and ran right into the wall. 

Jin sat left behind, sighing in awe. "He's so manly!'

"Uh, he's alright I guess" Yoongi answered from under the counter. "Another drink?"

Jin made a disgusted grimace st the offer, sighed and said "Sure, why not."

Something told him things were about to get busy in their...well...not quiet but...predictable little town.


End file.
